


Valenarda snippets

by WonderNerd123



Category: Darna - Fandom, Mars Ravelo, Philippine comics, komiks - Fandom
Genre: Comics, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Komiks, Ship Art, mars ravelo - Freeform, mostly just art, philippine comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderNerd123/pseuds/WonderNerd123
Summary: Just a bunch of oodles and scribbles featuring these two living together as they fill their days with a lot of PDA :D
Relationships: Narda|Darna|Valentina





	Valenarda snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know they're a rarepair but I remember watching the Marian Rivera version with them starting out as best friends then slowly become enemies, I suddenly thought that they are kinda similar to catradora, where one is the warrior buff gf and one is the feral scary gf (only difference is that Valentina died in the show)
> 
> Y'all can request somethin' for these two. Just please keep it sfw, thanks


End file.
